


That Damn CD

by MarmaladeLangdon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:26:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarmaladeLangdon/pseuds/MarmaladeLangdon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek scares Isaac away and he spends a good part of his night looking for the upset teen with the last person he'd want to, Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Damn CD

**Author's Note:**

> So, even though I have a story that's in progress I couldn't get this out of my head last night so I decided to write it.

“Seriously Stiles, do you ever listen to anything else,” Derek asked trying to find a CD that didn’t sound exactly like the one before it. 

“Hey, driver picks the music, if you don’t like it you can get out and walk. 

“You’ve been listening to the same CD for three days.”

“That’s because it just came out and I’m trying to take in all of the amazing.” Derek just rolled his eyes at this comment and turned the volume down a little, and in turn Stiles turned it up louder than it was to begin with. 

“Are we really going to do this again?”

“Are you really going to play this album again?”

“Yes, yes I am.” Derek sighed and settled down in the passenger seat trying to tune out the song he’d heard about a thousand times already and focus on finding Isaac. He’d run off when Derek yelled at him, forgetting that Isaac was still vulnerable, and they hadn’t been able to find him. They checked all of the places he usually went but there was no sign of him, so while the others checked around town Derek went with Stiles and they drove to the next town over hoping he would be at the beach or maybe somewhere on the path in the woods. “Do you really think he would have run this far out here?”

“I don’t know, he might’ve.”

“What did he even do that made you yell at him like that?”

“He almost got himself caught by hunters.”

“So you thought it was appropriate to violate his personal space and yell at him?”

“I wasn’t thinking! I was just glad he was okay.”

“You have got to work on properly expressing your emotions. I know they’re probably a foreign concept to you but that is not the right way to show relief.” Derek glared at him for the millionth time since Isaac ran off but Derek’s glares had stopped affecting him a long time ago. “Doesn’t work on me anymore buddy, your threats and glares only worked when I didn’t get them every day.” 

“Just, drive, I think we’re getting close.”

“When you sense the others is it a tingly feeling,” Stiles asked earning him yet another glare. “You know, like in Spider-Man, spidey senses tingle apparently, is it the same with werewolves.”

“Stiles, shut up and stop the car, he’s on the beach.”

“Should I go or are you going to be able to apologize without me.” Derek just rolled his eyes and jumped out of the car. “I’ll just wait here then.” He didn’t have to wait long, after only two songs he was able to see Isaac and Derek walking back to the car, and they were actually laughing. They climbed into the jeep, Isaac settling into the back, and he prepared for another glare after unsuccessfully trying to hide his smile. 

“Don’t say a word.”

“Wasn’t going to,” Stiles replied letting his smile grow into a full blown grin.


End file.
